In some processing systems such as personal computer systems, microprocessor integrated circuits are mounted on processor circuit board assemblies. These assemblies can include processor supporting circuitry such as memories and discrete components mounted to and interconnected via a printed circuit board. In a typical processor system, the processor circuit board assembly is one of a plurality of circuit board assemblies connected to a system interconnection board or "mother board."
Mother boards and their host computer systems are typically required to meet specified standards for mechanical configuration such that system failures are reduced and component interchangeability is maintained. For example, some personal computer mother boards are manufactured to the ATX Specification industry standard for personal computers. As processors used in personal computers become more complex, so do their supporting circuitry and the circuit board assemblies on which they are mounted. It is important that the circuit board assemblies do not compromise the mechanical characteristics of the systems in which they are mounted as their electrical requirements mature.
Also, to accommodate the rapid progress being made in processors, it is also becoming desirable that the mechanical interface between mother boards and processor circuit board assemblies be made to facilitate removal and replacement of processor circuit board assemblies such that system upgrades can be readily performed in the field. Hence, the mechanical interface for the processor circuit board assembly and the mother board should not only provide mechanical rigidity to maintain structural integrity, but should also allow for removal of the circuit board assembly to facilitate system upgrades.
As computing systems become more complex, faster and more complex processors are being developed. These processors typically consume an increasing amount of power. This presents a problem in removing heat dissipated by the processors and associated devices, since processors can suffer degraded performance and failure at high temperature.